


【镜梦】暗涌

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 镜飞彩在拍卖会上买下了一条人鱼。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【镜梦】暗涌

镜飞彩以前曾经见过人鱼，在某个高官膝下，拴着项圈，露出的脚踝上拴着镣铐。每个月有十天，夜里人鱼的尾巴会分化成双腿，但无法站立走动。飞彩不愿多看它，只记得歌声哀婉动听。  
豢养这种可怜可爱的美丽小宠物是上流社会掀起的新风潮。尽管政府明令禁止捕捞人鱼，只要油水丰厚，市场就永远繁荣昌盛。只是人鱼极少离开深海，捕捞后转移方式不当就可能因为环境突然改变应激死亡，一只品相优良的人鱼可以在地下拍卖会卖出天价。  
飞彩就是在这样的拍卖会上见到永梦的。

饲养员把人鱼抱上台。尊贵的客人们都在包间里，透过帘子看着台上，尽管彼此看不见，飞彩还是感觉得到场内有一丝兴奋的躁动。  
人鱼披着一件丝绸袍子，除此外不着寸缕。上半身是个年轻黑发男孩，皮肤白皙透着淡淡玫瑰色，碧蓝的鱼尾垂落下来，鳞片熠熠生辉。  
它年纪一定很小，换做人类不过十六七岁模样，脸庞线条柔软圆润。饲养员单手抱着人鱼跪坐在地上，捏着它的下巴，手指掐进肉嘟嘟的脸颊，让它张开水润的粉嘟嘟双唇，露出牙齿，向四周展示。女拍卖员用轻松悦耳的声音介绍这只人鱼是在五个月前于捕捞的，已经完全适应陆地环境。有趣的是，人鱼有时会以为潜水的人类落水，试图将他们推上岸。他们试验证实之后，用这种方法抓住了这条人鱼。可见性情是温和可爱的。  
非常温顺。她对黑暗中沉默的顾客们俏皮地眨眨眼。  
人鱼被掐着脸转向飞彩这边时，飞彩看清了它泛红的下垂眼角，和含着盈盈水光的眼眸，骤然有些坐立难安。  
它不可能看得见他。就算看见了又如何呢？  
尽管有心理准备，飞彩还是没预料到，拍卖会的流程比他想象得更长。饲养员松开了人鱼的脸，手顺着脖颈描摹曲线，滑到胸口，像故意在吊观众胃口，慢慢拉开了袍子。丝绸顺着人鱼的背滑下去，露出肩头，胸口，腹部，还有……  
人鱼有雌雄两套生殖器，平时收起，只有发情时会露出来。飞彩这才明白为什么人鱼的皮肤透出不正常的艳丽红色，它多半是被喂了药，强制发情。它被壮实的饲养员抱在怀里，被迫向人类袒露，前端已经高高扬起，生殖腔插入了金属材质的扩张器，一下一下收缩的粉色花穴可怜地瑟瑟发抖。男人戴着手套，抹了一下嫩肉，白色布料湿漉漉的——已经出水了，只是这么一刺激，人鱼就微微蹙眉喘息起来。扩张器被收起拔出来，换人类的手指插进去，人鱼的大尾巴小幅度地扭动，尾鳍无力地拍打地面。  
三根手指并起来轻松地插入，弯曲抠挖着，另一只手玩弄拨动着他胸口挺立的两颗红蕊，捏住拉扯，白皙的胸乳丰满柔滑如甜点，颤巍巍的，被搓揉变形。  
——如果想要人鱼产乳，可以配合药物和工具让人鱼假孕，我们试验过是可行的。拍卖员甜甜地说。  
没过多久，人鱼就被饲养员用手指玩射了，射出来的是后穴，半透明的液体喷溅在人类手掌上，举起来向人类展示。它半闭着眼睛，无力地躺在人类臂弯里喘气，但它因为药物的强制发情没有结束，苦难也尚没有结束。刚刚证明了它身体的敏感，大概为了证实它经得起贵人的磋磨玩弄，下一件道具是一个异形按摩棒。假阳具模拟了怪兽的狰狞尺寸和形状，如怒龙般昂扬着，青筋根根绽出。

这太过头了……那东西会把它撑坏的。飞彩彻底如坐针毡了。他努力克制着叫停这一切的冲动。毕竟他本只是来走个过场，没必要招惹麻烦。  
他回避着自己烦躁的真正原因——他本该对这种场面感到厌恶和乏味，但他的目光无法控制地停留在人鱼身上——那双含泪的眼睛，仰起头时拉长的颈线，柔软的胸乳，窄窄的腰身，牛奶般的皮肤泛着玫瑰色。  
如果分化成人类的双腿，那双腿一定修长纤细，但并不骨瘦如柴。关节圆润玲珑，大腿弧线柔软丰足，握在手里……  
分开……  
按摩棒慢慢推入花穴，人鱼胡乱推着箍住它的手臂，尾巴啪啪拍打在地板上，但任何挣扎都是徒劳的，紧张只会让它的身体更敏感。怪物无情地进入了它的身体，后穴被撑开到了极致，翘起的前端滴滴答答地流泪。有液体从合不拢的穴口顺着它的尾巴流淌下来，淫靡的水渍在宝石般的尾巴上闪光。  
它就像童话故事里的人鱼公主一样纯洁美丽，但人类比故事里的恶龙还要卑劣残忍百倍，把它当做玩物当众侵犯。无数双贪婪的眼睛注视着它，看它痛苦地抽泣、颤抖。  
没有感情的怪物嗡嗡震颤起来。它终于在欲望和疼痛的灼烧下哭了出来。细碎的泪珠滚落在地板上，拍卖员捡起来向周围展示——颗颗饱满，光泽莹润。  
怎会有泪珠变成珍珠的魔法？人鱼就像蚌壳，把痛苦孵化成珍珠。而人类为它的痛苦滋生出无尽的欲望。

镜飞彩买下了它。

这件事他没有让任何人知道，小人鱼被送去了他的私宅。他离开之前，拍卖员告诉了他一件特殊的事。  
“它有名字，非常抱歉，我们试过，但它只对那个名字有反应……”拍卖员鞠躬道：“那应该是它的本名。”  
“……本名？”  
“是。”拍卖员说：“它叫‘永梦’。”  
捕捞员的潜水服出了问题，他本以为自己要命丧海底，却有一股暖流推着他不断上浮。一片白光之中，他看到世界上最纯净美丽的眼睛。他张口，说不出话来。  
永梦。人鱼天真烂漫地笑着。他听到自己脑子里有个陌生的声音吐出音节：永梦。  
“然后他第二次假装溺水抓住了它。”飞彩说。  
“我们的捕捞员都是当地的渔民，他们要养家糊口。”拍卖员对着客户笑容无懈可击，“不过多亏了它，他下半辈子应该不需要工作了。”

鱼缸被放在飞彩的卧室，他原本没想让人鱼和自己待在一起，但放在哪里都不合适，最后决定把隔壁房间拆掉改成永梦的房间，做一个嵌在墙壁里的大水族箱，但那需要花点时间。玻璃缸很大，好在他的房间也不小，拉开玻璃推拉门还可以看到外面的风景。  
听到开锁的声音，永梦睁开眼，头顶的玻璃顶盖被掀开。它仰起头，一个英俊的青年人类男子俯视着他。人鱼缩在水中，大尾巴盘起来，不确定对方是什么意思，直到对方向它伸出手。  
人鱼迟疑着冒出水面，双手扒着鱼缸边缘，只露出眼睛望着飞彩，睫毛抖动，掉下水珠，飞彩没有动。  
永梦慢慢从水中浮出，成股的水流哗啦啦地淌下来，湿润乌黑的头发贴在脸上和后颈上，飞彩没让那些人再给他喂药，他的皮肤变成了冷白色，出水时人鱼如水晶制品般梦幻。  
“飞彩。”飞彩握住他的手，不确定他能否听得懂，“我的名字。”告诉人鱼自己的名字很没意义，永梦唯一的缺陷是不能发出声音——自然也不会唱歌，这让它的价格稍微打了折扣——但飞彩还是这么说了。  
这个人类看起来并不和蔼，但永梦见多了笑着拿他取乐的人类，此时莫名有了种安定感。他安静地看着飞彩，任人握着手。飞彩慢慢抚摸上他的脸颊，人类的体温比人鱼高一些，永梦只像被烫到一般稍微一颤，便温顺地接受了。  
飞彩问了更多关于永梦的事，拍卖员说得很隐晦，但永梦一开始确实并不是这样温顺的。他性子很活泼，总想要逃走。她反复保证这个孩子已经被“教好了”，不必想也知道是怎样的手段。  
起初飞彩没有碰他，他们相安无事。永梦能吃人类的食物，晚上就在鱼缸里睡。飞彩睡眠很浅，半夜他被水声吵醒——尽管那声音并没有多大。永梦抚慰自己的时候很小心地控制着动作，反倒是注意到他坐起来的时候惊得尾巴一掀，把水泼到了地板上。  
人鱼的身体习惯了药物和道具的刺激，尽管已经断了药，还是会需要满足。飞彩明白过来。他在床上坐了一会儿，掀开了被子下床，没有穿鞋，光脚踩过湿漉漉的地板。一直偷盯他反应的人鱼倏地一下缩进了玻璃缸里，一副做错事怕被罚的样子，有点孩子气。飞彩不擅长安抚人，更别提不知听不听得懂人话的人鱼。他硬抓着永梦的胳膊把人鱼从水里拽了出来，弄湿了衣袖。被抓住之后人鱼就没再挣扎了，任他打横抱起，把他睡衣的前襟也蹭湿了。永梦不知所措地贴着飞彩胸口，向上窥视着飞彩线条优美的喉结和下巴，他隐约感觉飞彩没有生气，但动作又有些强硬。  
被抱进浴室，永梦落到浴缸里。大理石砌成的浴缸很宽敞，对人鱼的大尾巴来说还是蜷缩得有点委屈。热水哗哗地放进浴缸里，注意到永梦躲了一下，飞彩才意识到对人鱼来说有点太烫了，把水调成了温水，永梦的皮肤还是很快就泛起了粉色，嘴唇也变成艳红，鱼尾巴在温水里是通透的绀色，像琉璃片一样。  
人类也滑进水里之后，永梦大致猜到对方的意图，但依然顺从了，被飞彩抱在怀里。飞彩的手指很漂亮抚摸着永梦的额头，顺着鼻梁滑下去，嘴唇，下巴，脖子，胸口，小腹，最后终于触碰了他的鱼尾。永梦没想到对方还是用手指，飞彩始终没说什么，手指灵活地探索着人鱼的生理构造，有点强硬，又似乎是温柔的，永梦仰头倒在他肩膀上喘气，无法控制地挺动着腰身，尾巴掀起浴缸里的水拍在外面，很快就呜咽着高潮了。  
休息了一会儿，两个人都没动。永梦有点艰难地转过身去，撑着飞彩的胸口，抬起头和人类对视。他眼圈和鼻尖都是红的，浑身湿漉漉的，骨头酥软，是条被蒸得晕晕乎乎的鱼。他朝下看了一眼，刚刚飞彩抱着他的时候他就感觉到了——飞彩勃起了。  
永梦犹豫了一会儿，手抵着飞彩的胸口，整条鱼滑了下去，没入水里。他闭上眼睛，含住了飞彩的阴茎，吮吸起来。这些技巧捕捞他的人逼着他学过，如果不好好做就无法获得食物，但此刻他这么做，只是想让这个友善对待自己的人类舒服一点。  
他知道“飞彩”是这个人的名字。飞彩是不一样的。他想。  
人鱼口交的时候避开了牙齿，柔软的舌头熟练地抚慰着男人的性器，时而轻轻吮吸，时而吐出舔吻，水流也让人敏感起来。飞彩很快就射了出来。永梦乖乖地把精液都吃了下去。他浮出水面，顺着飞彩的胸口抬起头，晶莹的水珠从他柔软的面颊滚落。他舔了舔嘴唇，抿起嘴，眼神单纯天真，就像在期待表扬的小宠物。  
但不知道为什么，飞彩看着他，有一瞬间的失神，看起来并不是非常高兴。

人鱼会分化出双腿，是因为每个月固定的交配期，据说和月亮与潮汐有关，也因为海底环境不适宜，不会长久保持。就在永梦来到飞彩家两周后的夜里，他也分化出了双腿。飞彩目睹了月光照在永梦身上，有什么如薄纱般的东西慢慢分泌出来、在水中摇晃，模糊了画面，蓝色逐渐褪去、鳞片收回，如魔法一般。水浪被哗啦啦掀起，永梦又从水里钻出来，趴在缸边。他知道飞彩没有睡着，在看着他，向床上的人伸出双手，笑了起来。  
“飞彩。”  
飞彩几乎以为自己听错了，但永梦又叫了两遍。他咬字有点含糊，声音稚嫩青涩：“飞彩。飞彩。”  
“……”  
“飞彩？”  
过了许久，久到永梦困惑不已，他终于如愿看到那个人下了床朝他走过来。他撑着鱼缸边缘，探出身，露出光洁的脊背，腰窝微陷，然后是……飞彩抱住了他，帮助他爬了出来。永梦比起当初活泼多了，趴在他怀里咯咯地笑着，想借力踩着鱼缸出来，却因为不习惯、腿脚也没有力气，整个人坠下去，飞彩托了一把他的臀部，手指按在柔软的腿上。永梦“啊”地叫了出来，大概是下半身不习惯这样的触感，耳根通红，紧紧抱住了飞彩埋在他肩膀上。这个姿势像抱小孩子，有点太吃力，飞彩抱着他踉跄几步走到床边坐下，让永梦坐在他大腿上。永梦终于抬起脸，飞彩注视着他，又摸他的嘴唇。  
人鱼没有哑，只是他误以为自己说出了名字，招来了灾祸，不愿意再和人类说话。  
如果开灯，也许人鱼就不会美得如此惊人，永梦就像神话里披着月光从水中出现的精灵，扑向他的怀中。  
“飞彩。”永梦又悄然叫了一声，吐出的气流暖又潮湿。他今天看起来莫名兴奋，不安分地在飞彩腿上扭动着，想要下来自己走似的。飞彩不知道他究竟想做什么，没扶他，任他折腾。永梦试了几次都没成功站得起来，摔进大床里之后趴着没动了，有点沮丧哀愁。飞彩站起来去衣柜里翻了件外套，给永梦披上，把人再次横抱起来。  
“去哪里？”飞彩问他。  
“……”永梦指了指阳台。

这座私宅在城郊，从阳台往外看可以看到漂亮的庭院景色，再往外就是郊区树林和起伏的山峦。飞彩拉了把椅子来坐下，永梦被他抱着坐着，趴在栏杆上，下巴搁在手背上，向外看。  
是无聊了吗？天天都呆在屋子里，除了睡觉进食和发泄性欲外无事可做，也难怪会无聊。  
人鱼凝望着某个方向，忽然轻轻哼唱起来。  
不是某一首人类歌曲，那是未知的语言，旋律难以形容，音色纯净通透，像流水潺潺，又如飞鸟过空的残响，究竟是什么样的曲子，让人喜悦又哀伤。  
飞彩倚靠着栏杆，注视着永梦的侧脸，却一点点地，感到自己浸入了冰冷彻骨的海水中。  
他希望自己不明白，但他明白了——永梦想回家。  
人鱼没有分毫向他掩饰自己的感情和愿望，全然地相信着他。永梦想要站起来，像人类一样行走，走出这片陆地，回到他的家乡。不管离开多远，人鱼都知道海的方向。  
一曲终罢，永梦又凝视着夜色发了一会儿呆，意识到飞彩始终没出声也没动。他回过头，看到飞彩一直盯着他。  
“飞彩？”这次是疑问的口吻。

到底为什么要买下永梦？飞彩心里并没有明确的答案，他从没有做过这样的事。  
他风评很好，没有半点纨绔子弟的做派，也不参与半点不干净的享乐。那天他问了太多永梦的事，若不是花这个价钱太傻，拍卖场的人都要怀疑他准备做个好人把这小东西放回大海了。现在回想起来，飞彩清楚自己是在找借口。  
他在说服自己，在做的一切是想拯救这只可怜的人鱼。  
他知道至今为止发生在永梦身上的一切太过残忍，人鱼善良又可怜，他全都再清楚不过了。  
但是……

他们两人一齐倒在大床上。永梦第一次睡人类的床，有点新奇似的，想翻个身滚一滚，却被飞彩按住了。年轻男人的眉间有道褶皱，永梦知道这个表情是不开心。他伸手摸了摸飞彩的眉头，被抓住了手指。飞彩俯下身深深地吻了下去，舌头热烈地拂过永梦的齿列，撬开后勾出舌尖，用力吮吸。  
人鱼猝不及防，十指相扣，被压在床上亲吻，人类炽热的躯体像一个浪头把他拍了个湿透。他手足无措地含糊哼着，被亲得整个都轻飘飘起来，双腿胡乱摇晃。飞彩的手掌有力地抚过他的身体，他本就在交配期，很快就发情了。永梦本以为这次飞彩还是会用手指或者道具，没料到飞彩起身之后解开了衣扣。他懵懂地看着人类的身体，以为飞彩要他先帮忙解决，刚想起来，却被用力按了回去。  
飞彩拉开他的双腿，不许他合起来，低头仔细端详着和人类别无二致的景象——区别大概只是人鱼是双性的。他就这么握着永梦的腿，埋下头，永梦吃惊地抖了一下，急急地摇晃腰向后蹭，被飞彩拽住腿拖了回去。  
“不许动。”飞彩不管他懂不懂，语气总听得懂。果然，永梦察觉到今天飞彩不一样，不敢再挣。  
他不明白飞彩怎么了，刚刚还是好好的。哪怕是在帮他纾解欲望，此刻的飞彩也有一种让他害怕的感觉。  
舌头伸进花穴的时候永梦又抖了起来——舌头和手指不一样，又软又热，虽然没法伸得很深，却让他一下软了腰，发出了细细的叫声，倒像小猫了。很快水就涌了出来，把床单打湿了。飞彩这才抬起头，盯着永梦。人鱼无辜又纯净的眼眸倒映出他的影子，他知道自己到底是什么样的。  
人鱼哭泣的时候那种美丽让他内心颤抖，永梦就像从他梦里出现的魅魔，成了他一切隐秘而阴暗的欲望的源头，一步一步引诱着他踏入深渊。  
——为什么永梦要叫出他的名字呢？为什么人鱼要开口说出那个魔咒？若他并不想留在他身边。  
飞彩按住永梦的腿根，慢慢挺入人鱼的身体。

即便以人鱼的标准，飞彩也是非常好看的。他俊美如雕像一般，人也像大理石冷冰冰的，永梦和他肢体接触过，也觉得只是比人鱼热乎一点。但真正和他做爱之后，永梦才知道飞彩的体温这么高。压在他身上的男性躯体肌肉紧实温度滚烫，荷尔蒙气息让他双颊发热。他两条无力的腿被抓起来挂在飞彩腰上，插进后穴的肉棒又热又硬，一次次顶入抽出，在穴内搅动。永梦习惯了道具，却没有吃下过这样滚烫的东西，像冰雪要融化了一般，酥麻顺着小腹一路窜上来。他挺翘的臀肉被挤压变形，臀缝间盈盈地流出水来。  
和之前的抚慰太不同了，光是带着点强硬掠夺意味的吻就能让永梦晕头转向。他像被卷进暴风雨时海面上的漩涡，被用力抛起又落下，在狂暴的浪花里被摇晃顶撞。飞彩毫不留情地侵犯了他，他的惊慌、推拒、躲闪，都像热油浇在火上，烈火焚身。  
飞彩浑身都出了薄汗。他压着永梦，细细亲吻人鱼的眉眼，又吻鼻尖和唇瓣。先时他喜欢抚摸永梦，只为着想吻，终于如愿以偿。他身材很好，肌肉轮廓分明，弓起背的时候像大型猫科动物，要把这条鲜美的大鱼全占为己有，细细地吃下去，剔出齐整的骨头来，才算罢休。  
腿被握住支起来架在飞彩肩上，永梦腰臀都悬了空。飞彩腰身挺动。动作幅度越来越大，拍出淫乱的啪啪声，又在里面研磨软肉，人鱼不由得呜呜咿咿起来。回回抽出来翻出一点嫩红的软肉又操进去，汁水淋漓，飞溅到了腿上。飞彩注意到他下半身敏感，伸手抓住他丰润的臀瓣揉捏，有时力度大了戳到正在被蹂躏的花穴。永梦终于经受不住欺负，哭了出来。  
一粒粒细小的珍珠落在永梦的头发、枕头的褶皱里。

最后飞彩折腾着永梦高潮了两回，才射出来，满满地射在了里面。人鱼缩在他怀中，哭得楚楚可怜，含着泪睡去了，也许遭到侵犯之后还是不明白发生了什么，飞彩打算顺其自然。  
他走到推拉门边，看着外面照进来的月光，感受着吹进来的微风。飞彩深深地吐了一口气，合上了推拉门，落了锁。  
这扇门再也不会打开了。


End file.
